Outside Looking In
by shadowspiritdreamer
Summary: Drabble from the point-of-view of an fellow student at Domino, from before the Puzzle to the start of Duelist Kingdom. Manga verse
1. Chapter 1: Poor Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Kazuki Takahashi does. And I am not making any profit or money off of this.

Set during first chapter of the manga, right before Yugi finishes the puzzle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Poor kid

The ring of the bell and dismissal from the teacher had students valeting from their seats and gathering their things, eagerly to meet with friends and gossip or to play a round of basketball before recess would end and classes would start again. But one of the students was just glad to get a moment of breath between classes. _When they said the classes were a bit harder then in America they weren't kidding._ Isabella Johnson thought with a snicker to herself. It was her first year in Japan and at Domino High after spending most of her life in America.

Shrugging the foreign student stood, Emiko from class 1-B had mentioned she was bringing some of the charms from her grandfather's shrine to show Isabella and some of the other girls. But as the class began to file out she seen one of the tall boy twirling a basketball in his hand as he turned back. "Hey Yugi, don't you want to play some basketball instead of sitting in here alone?" He asked of the tri-colored haired boy only two rows from you as he worked on some kind of game.

The smaller student honsently looked surprised. "I'm fine." He replied, then looked sheepish. "Every team I join just looses anyway." He muttered, seeming more to himself then his much taller classmate.

The brunette blinked then nodded. "Right." He replied, obviously remembering a few times that comment had come true before he shrugged and turned after some of the others, calling to them to wait up.

Isabella frowned slightly, watching Yugi sighed before big through his bag. _Poor kid. He seems sweet._ If not a little too quiet for his own good. But then a girl struck her head in the doorway, reveling herself to be Emiko. "Come on Isa-chan!" She urged as the called girl shook off her thoughts and followed the Japanese girl outside. She would later notice that Yugi never did join anyone outside. _Poor kid._


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Kazuki Takahashi does. And I am not making any profit or money off of this. Set at the end of first chapter of the manga

Chapter 2: Changes

He had a mental breakdown.

He had been blackmailing students for money.

He been found in the compost pile, thinking his fistful of leaves were money.

The shocked whispers over the fate of Ushio of the Morals Committee ran like wildfire through school. Even the teachers had been caught up in speculating on what had reduced the previously thought sound(if not malicious) minded male to suddenly lose it. Even Isabella weren't immune to the wondering, right up to the point that she saw the blonde delinquent Jounouchi half propped around one corner before he called to Yugi Moto.

_He can't be that naive!_ Isabella thought as the amethyst eyed boy looked up. The American student had been around when some of the teachers questioned the other members of Moral Committee and found that Ushio had mentioned something of how Jounouchi was bullying Yugi. But she watched as Yugi brightly, if not a bit warily, greeting the taller blonde. The female resisted the urge to slap a hand to her forehead. _Apparently he can._ She thought flatly, making her way closer to the two. It didn't take a genius to see that the slipt lip or that Yugi was favoring his right side, and given that he had been rumored to be Ushio's latest mark for blackmailing ...

But no obvious attack came, the boys' voices too low for you to make out over the sounds of the hallway no matter how close Isabella came. She did notice however that Jounouchi a bit embarrassed as Yugi seemed to brighten even more before the brown-eyed boy took off in an sheepish hurry, with Yugi in tow.

_That's funny._Jounouchi had evidence of enduring a serve beating on him too, which was strange only because the boy always seemed to come out on top of a fight. _And since when did Yugi have that pendant?_Isabella wondered, realizing there was something hanging around Yugi's neck now as both males disappeared. It looked like an upside down pyramid with an eye set dead in the center. And she were sure Yugi hadn't been wearing that the day before.

Shaking her head clear from her musing you followed the two to class, noticing the two definitely seemed a lot friendlier with each other. *Weird.* The brunette thought with a shrug as she took her seat. And out of the corner of her eye Isabella seen the sunlight from the window glint off the gold of Yugi's pendant.


End file.
